


Our shared fate

by Fa113nM00n



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n
Summary: 9S found an abandoned Pod in the Forest Kingdom and his curiosity got the better of him. Wanting to know why the pod seemed so familiar...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I started on this at the beginning of the year and finally got it finished like... two weeks ago XD  
> It has taken me to long for something so short... and because it's so short, I'll be trying to upload all chapters today! X3
> 
> Oh! And spoilers for the ending of the game and such!  
> (I may enjoy writing angst, but unlike Yoko Taro... I can at least let the characters have an actual happy ending!!)  
> And also, I put this fic as mature because the game is for a mature audience! X3

9S came to a sudden halt. Something in the back of his slowly corrupting mind had spoken to him. But the android hadn't heard the words... nor had he really registred the noise as words... It was hard to say if the noise itself even was a noise. But nevertheless, the scanner came to a stop and looked around. Something there in the Forest Kingdom was weakly calling out to him. The android was soon searching the area. His quest for revenge put on hold for the time being.

After some time, 9S found what he had been looking for. Not that he had originally known what he had been searching for. But there in front of him, at the end of a collapsed stone-bridge not far from the Castle, sat a very old looking Pod. The android crouched down to take a closer look. The pod had been there for a very long time, from what it looked like at least. Yet it didn't look to be fully broken. So the scanner turned towards Pod 153.

“Pod, scan this old pod and see if it still works.”

“Affirmative”

9S took a step back and Pod 153 floated closer and began scanning.

“Scanning complete. No abnormalities found. This pod turned itself off in this location.”

“Really? Can you start it?”

“Negative”

“Hm... can you identify it?”

“Affirmative. This is Support Unit Pod 101 designated to YORHA Unit Number 3 Type H.”

“3H?... Never heard of that unit before...”

“YORHA Unit 3H was reported missing many years ago.”

“Really? Any data on 3H?”

“Negative”

9S only hummed and crouched down beside Pod 101. There was something claiming that he had once known a unit by the designation 3H. But the scanner just couldn't figure out why. The android was certain he didn't know that unit.

“Pod 153 have found journals saved within Pod 101's memory region.”

“Let's take a look then.”

9S sat down and hacked into Pod 101's memory. The area he was in was safe from enemies at the moment and he had Pod 153 to warn him if an enemy appeared. It wasn't hard to find the old journals. But they were slightly corrupted. None of the journals had any dates. Other than that, they looked quite intact. So the scanner started to read them. His curiosity making him wanting to know what was hidden within those words. And for the moment, the hate within him had laid down to rest.

_This is Tactical Support Unit 101. Designated to YORHA Unit Number 3 Type H. Today, YORHA Unit 3H was assigned their very first mission since they were created. Despite being reminded many times over, Unit 3H looked to be very excited over leaving the Bunker. Unit 3H is to help YORHA Unit Number 2 Type B and YORHA Unit Number 9 Type S gather intel. Unit 3H is right now on the way to Command to report for duty._

3H was skipping through the corridor and hummed happily for herself. She stopped once in front of the doors leading to Command. The doors parted and she hurried inside. The healer spun around with wide amazed eyes as she stepped over to the lift that took her down to the floor where the Commander was waiting on her. Together with 9S and 2B. Once the lift stopped the android skipped over happily to where the other three was waiting. She stopped when in front of them and made a V-sign with both hands and smiled brightly.

“On time Commander!” 3H exclaimed brightly.

9S and 2B looked at each other while the Commander let out a heavy sigh.

“Where are your goggles?” The Commander asked.

“Ah...”

“Still in Unit 3H's room” Pod 101 answered.

The Commander let out another heavy sigh.

“How many times do I need to tell you?! Go back to your room and get them! Meet up with 9S and 2B at the hangar! The briefing I gave 9S and 2B will be sent to Pod 101!” The Commander exclaimed angrily.

“Y-Yes Commander!!” 3H answered before she turned around to sprint back to her room.

But one foot tripped on the other, while the second foot slipped on the floor. Making 3H fall flat on her face.

“ouch...” 3H mumbled as she crawled up on her knees.

“Commander...” 2B slowly started.

“Yes... she's a handful. But she knows things that may be of use on the surface.” The Commander sighed.

9S let out a sigh of his own before he walked over to 3H and crouched down.

“Come on, I'll go with you. Wouldn't want you to trip on the way.”

“Ah! Thanks Nines!” 3H exclaimed with a big smile.

9S got a bit taken aback by the nickname.

“Excuse me?” Was the only reaction 9S could do.

“Don't like it?” 3H asked while tilting her head to the side.

“Eh? Ah... no, it's fine. But where did it even come from?”

“Saying 9S whenever I want to say your name feels complicated. Nines is a lot easier to say!”

“I guess...”

3H got some help from 9S to stand back up.

“I'll come up with a nickname to 2B too!” 3H then exclaimed happily.

“No need, I'll meet you at the hangar.” Was 2B's respond as she left.

The healer looked at the scanner who could only shrug his shoulders. The two then went to 3H's room. A room that was the furthest away from everything else. 9S couldn't help but just stand and blink at the mess in the small room that belonged to the female android.

“Pod, help me look!” 3H complained.

Pod 101 seemed to have sighed before it floated over to its assigned unit and helped with lifting and looking for the goggles that had somehow ended up beneath the desk 3H had in the room.

“What even are all of these things?...” 9S mumbled in astonishment while looking around.

“I'm not usually allowed to leave this room, so I occupy myself with all kinds of hobbies that humans enjoyed doing. I very much enjoy making things~” 3H answered.

“Not allowed... why aren't you allowed to leave your room?”

“It's... classified...”

“... I see...”

“Aha! Found you!”

9S stood to the side and watched Pod 101 help 3H put the goggles on. Once done, the female turned towards the male with a big smile.

“Come on! Let's not keep 2B waiting!” 3H said and were about to take a step forward.

But she tripped on a big pile of fabric and fell forward. 9S managed to react in time and caught her. Luckily he managed to stay standing. With a sigh, he helped 3H stand back up.

“I hope you're not as clumsy in battle...”

“Hehe...”

They had soon left the room in the corner of the bunker and went to the hangar. 3H's eyes widened in amazement once more once the two androids had entered the Hangar and walked over to where 2B was waiting on them. Three flight units stood and waited on them.

“Let's go” 2B said when the other two was standing beside her.

2B and 9S jumped into a flight unit each. They waited with taking off until 3H had managed to get into hers. But before Pod 101 had even started to try and help its designated unit get into the flight unit, a familiar voice called out.

“3H”

The healer paused and turned around. Beaming up when she saw the commander walk towards her. 3H quickly hurried over to the leader of YORHA with a bright smile. But got hit in the head as a greeting.

“Control your emotions” The commander ordered.

“Yes ma'am...” 3H mumbled with her hands on her head, where she had gotten hit.

“What bring you here Commander?” 9S asked.

“I forgot to tell you two something. 3H can't equip any weapons. Her Pod have some defensive programs installed. But she won't be of much help on the battlefield.” The commander explained.

2B and 9S could only glance at each other at that.

“Don't worry Commander! I'll make sure to hide whenever there's battle!” 3H confirmed with a salute and stern expression, that soon broke into a smile.

It gave her another hit in the head. 3H made a small sound as she placed her hands over her head again.

“Just don't get in their way. You can't be replaced, remember?” The commander reminded.

“Yes ma'am... I remember...” 3H mumbled with her gaze down.

A heavy sigh left the commander before she gave 3H a few pats on the head.

“Just... stay safe”

3H looked up at the commander and smiled softly.

“I promise, there's no need to worry Commander.”

The commander then took a few steps back and watched the three flight unit leave the Bunker. A complicated expression on her face.

“What did the Commander mean about the whole 'can't replace' thing?” 9S asked as they flew to earth.

“Oh that? Nothing much~ Don't worry about it~” 3H reassured.

“If you say so” 9S sighed, having the feeling it was one of those classified stuff.


	2. Flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B got a small wound during battle. 3H convinced them to stop at a safe place and treat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me smile as I reread it... I hope it can do the same for others ^^
> 
> And I forgot to say this last chapter. But there's a reason to the designation 3H and Pod 101! You can find all four numbers in my username (Fa113nM00n) and the reason for H is because the eng va for 9s has a twitch and streams quite often. Those who follow him there are given roles. The more you watch, the more g you collect and it also decides what kind of unit you are. I'm quite certain I'm a scanner now. But when I created 3H I was a healer! (Did my explanation make any sense at all?... -.-')

_This is Tactical Support Unit 101. Designated to YORHA Unit Number 3 Type H. Today was another day with battles on earth. YORHA Unit 3H have continued being able to find places to hide during battle. There are many times YORHA Unit 3H have almost gotten revealed to the enemy because they are too amazed watching YORHA Unit 2B and YORHA Unit 9S fight._

9S and 2B sheathed their weapons. The scanner sighed before stretching. The battle unit looked around and soon saw what she had been looking for.

“3H, you can come out now” 2B called out.

The two androids turned towards a nearby bush where an arm shot out off and waved at them.

“I'm stuck! Please help!” 3H cried out.

9S and 2B could only look at each other and shrug. Already having gotten used to the trouble 3H could get into without much effort. The two androids walked over to the bush and reached inside. Their pods floated on the side watching the two try to free their friend from the bush. After a bit of dragging, the healer flew out of the bush and got caught by the pods before she landed flat on the ground. The other two had managed to keep their balance, and so managed to stay standing.

“Thank you...” 3H sniffled.

“This is the third bush in the last two days that you have gotten stuck in.” 9S sighed.

“Not my fault that it's the best hiding spots!” 3H defended.

“Let's just return to the mission.” 2B stated.

3H had been put down on the ground and stood back up. Brushing leaves and twigs off her. Pod 101 helped with getting those things out of her long hair. Suddenly the healer saw something.

“You're hurt!” 3H exclaimed as she rushed over to 2B.

“It's a small wound, there's no need to worry.” 2B stated in a try to brush it off.

“No! You need to take care of yourself! Let's find a safe place and I'll heal it for you!” 3H stated as she turned towards her pod.

“It really isn't necessary...” 2B tried.

“Come on 2B, among the three of us, you're the one with the most battle experience. I'm just a scanner and 3H are even less useful in a fight. We would be screwed if something happened to you.” 9S tried with a smile.

“That's mean Nines...” 3H muttered with a sad pout.

“It's true though” 9S stated.

“Safe place to treat wounds found, marking on map.” Pod 101 suddenly announced.

3H beamed up and took hold of the other two. Dragging them with her towards the spot Pod 101 had stated as safe.

They had soon found the spot Pod 101 had mentioned and 3H beamed at the sigh of the field of flowers in front of them. But before she got carried away, she remembered why they were there. Quickly dragging 2B to the field of flowers and sat down.

“Now sit still” 3H said with a smile.

2B could only sigh and let 3H place her hands over the wound. The healer was soon doing what she was built for. 9S sat down among the flowers as well and watched. After a little bit, he decided to lay down on the ground among the flowers.

“Done!” 3H exclaimed happily and removed her hands from 2B.

“Now we can return to the mission.” 2B tried.

“Come on 2B, we should get some rest while we can. There's not a machine as far the eye can see here. Let's enjoy the quiet for a bit.” 9S said from where he was lying with closed eyes.

2B was silent for a bit, before she sighed again and laid down among the flowers too. 3H was soon humming as she was busy making something with the flowers. She had taken off her goggles and kept her eyes turned towards her hands.

“You three look so pretty with a bit of colour!” 3H exclaimed after a while of happy humming.

9S and 2B sat up to see what 3H was doing and saw that all three pods had a flower crown on them each. The healer also had one on her head. Who noticed that the other two was sitting up.

“Here! I made some for the two of you too!” 3H exclaimed happily as she reached them a flower crown each.

“What is this?” 9S asked as he accepted one of the flower crowns.

“A flower crown! It's something I learned to do as I read through some old documents!” 3H explained happily.

“Huh...” was 2B's answer.

She had been about to put it away, when 3H took hold of it and placed it on her head. 2B was about to take it off again, but the smile she was given by the healer made her pause. 9S had put his flower crown on his head on his own. Not really minding it at all.

“You seem to know a lot about humans.” 9S then said.

“Yepp! Reading all kinds of old record about them was mostly the only thing I could do in my room.” 3H said with her smile as she laid down among the flowers.

2B and 9S laid down among the flowers again. The three of them lying with their head towards each other. The pods had landed a little bit away from there. Like they too decided to take a break.

“Too bad you can't see the stars from earth...” 3H suddenly mumbled after some time in silence.

“If you want to look at the stars, why not just go back to the Bunker? You can see them from your room right?” 2B asked.

“I read that humans used to do something called 'stargazing'. They would go out at night and look at the stars.” 3H explained.

“Sounds like humans had a lot of free time.” 9S sighed.

“I think they just didn't have that many worries before the aliens attacked.” 3H corrected.

“And once this war is over, they won't have to worry about them anymore too.” 9S added.

“So why are we just lying here?” 2B asked.

“Isn't it nice to just lay still and do nothing?” 3H asked with a chuckle.

“I don't see the appeal” 2B stated.

“Same old 2B” 9S chuckled.

3H and the scanner were soon laughing.

“Why are you two laughing?!” 2B quickly asked.

“Just lay still for a bit longer 2B. We have no hurry with anything.” 9S assured.

2B could only sigh again. But it didn't take long before she too was smiling. The three of them soon lying there watching the sky as they just talked with smiles on their lips. Like there was no war. Like it was just the three of them left in this world. Like coming scars were mere uncertain dreams.


	3. Their sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their mission. It's painful, but orders will always be orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To better understand this chapter, I suggest watching NieR Automata Concert Readings (The voice of 9S and 2B have done it and it's up on youtube, I shall leave a link to it here in the notes. I highly recommend watching it if you haven't!!)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yF0y083mMHA

_This is Tactical Support Unit 101. Designated to YORHA Unit Number 3 Type H. Today was a painful memory for YORHA Unit 3H. But they had been briefed about it. They knew it could happen. They knew YORHA Unit 2B's true designation. YORHA Unit 3H knew that YORHA Unit 2B was actually called YORHA Unit Number 2 Type E._

“2B! Nine-”

3H froze where she was standing. Her hand still up in the air and eyes wide behind her goggles. In front of her stood 2B with her sword drawn. The white blade covered in red. And at her feet? There laid 9S in a pool of red. Something flashed past the healer's mind. A kind of static. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared. The battle unit was about to do as Pod 153 reminded her about when the healer hurried over and sat down on her knees beside the motionless scanner.

“3H...” 2B slowly mumbled.

She had surely thought that 3H had wanted to try and save 9S, but got quite the surprise when the healer reseted the scanner's memory and made sure no traces of the knowledge he had attained was left within him. The android then slowly stood up and started to speak, without turning towards 2B.

“This is the true mission I was given... Commander tasked me with helping you keep the truth from Nine-... from 9S...”

2B could only stand there and blink at the other unit in shock. But soon turned her gaze down. The battle unit's grip of her white sword tightened.

“But this... this is the sin I have to bear... I...”

3H suddenly wrapped her arms around 2B. Keeping their bodies close.

“Wh-What are you?...” 2B could only stammer in shock as her body was trembling with suppressed emotions.

“It's a hug... I'm hugging you...” 3H whispered with an unsteady voice.

The two units then stood there in silence for a bit. Neither saying a word, neither moving an inch. Until finally, 3H slowly let go and took hold of 2B's hands instead. Giving the other a smile. The goggles hiding the tears they both tried to deny.

“This is no longer _your_ sin to bear... this is _our_ sin to bear.”

2B turned her gaze down, not knowing how to respond. 3H placed her forehead against the battle unit's and continued to speak.

“If it's a sin to kill, then it's a sin to stand and watch. You knew you will have to kill him over and over... I know that I have to wait for it to happen over and over... You're not alone in this 2B.”

A low shaky breath escaped 2B's lips. She was scared to speak, scared that the tears she fought would be heard on her voice.

“We'll be in this... together... okay?”

“Okay... 3H...”

2B had only managed to answer with a quiet whisper.

Not that much later. The two female androids stood with the commander and greeted 9S behind masks. Hiding their broken hearts over what was to come. 3H never stopped smiling, despite the heavy sin of having to watch her only two friends repeat the same cycle over and over again. One always having to kill the other. And watching how the one that got killed, started to expect it. Started to sense it, but couldn't hinder his curiosity as it was written into his very core.

3H was standing at a river, Pod 101 was holding her goggles as she was washing her face. They had just been in another machine fight and the healer had managed to fall face-first into mud. So she had to leave the other two in order to clean herself up a bit.

“Are you done soon 3H?”

3H hadn't expected 9S would just appear behind her and jumped up in fright. She ended up falling into the river as a result. Luckily it was very shallow and calm. So sitting in the river was no danger at all.

“Don't scare me like that Nines!” 3H complained.

9S chuckled and reached out to help her out of the river.

“Sorry, you okay?”

3H gave him a smile and accepted the help up.

“Yeah, just wet all over”

Soon they both were standing on dry land and 3H tried to wring the water out of her long hair. Completely forgetting that she didn't have her goggles on. So when the healer lifted the bangs that always hid the right side of her face, 9S was able to see what she was hiding.

“3H... you...”

“Eh?”

3H realized her mistake when it was already too late. Quickly ripping her goggles back from Pod 101 and put it on. 9S raised his hand to hack into her in a try to save her. But the healer reacted faster. Knowing what would happen if the scanner did hack into her.

“2E!!!”

9S wasn't able to even register what it was 3H had said before he had a white blade piercing his chest. 2B pulled the sword out and the scanner collapsed motionless onto the ground. The healer crouched down and quickly reseted his memory.

“How?”

“He accidentally hacked into me and saw my memories...”

2B didn't stop to think about the lie 3H had spoken. She just stood there in silence and watched as the healer did her part of their duties. Who swallowed down the guilt for causing 9S's death this time. Reminding herself to be more careful in the future. Because if the truth came out... Well... she wanted to spend some more time with the only friends she had.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S and 2B were able to learn the truth hidden behind those bangs that always hid 3H's right eye. But the price to pay for that truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the angst! ^^'

_This is Tactical Support Unit 101. Designated to YORHA Unit Number 3 Type H. Today was the day YORHA Unit 2B and YORHA Unit 9S learned the truth about YORHA Unit 3H. It was the last day we were able to see their smile..._

Something had gone wrong during a battle with the machines. 3H had been hiding as usual, but one of the machines had found her. As she tried to flee, the machine grabbed onto her leg and made her fall over. Keeping the healer from getting away. More of them started to gather around her and a static noise started to cut into her mind. Even her vision grew static. She could barely hear 2B and 9S shout her name. Pod 101 did try to shot the machines that surrounded the healer. But the pod wasn't equipped for battle like the other two. Its shots barely had any effect.

2B and 9S managed to break through the machines they were busy dealing with and rushed over to the ones surrounding 3H. Easily swatting them away. The scanner quickly crouched down beside the healer. Who's lower body was lying on the side, her legs bent and upper body probed up on her elbows. Her head hung forward as she tried to breath.

9S tried to call out to her with a hand on her back. But 3H couldn't hear anything over the static in her ears. 2B stayed busy dealing with the machines that were gathering around them and soon the scanner had to stand up and support the battle unit. What neither of them managed to notice in the chaos of battle, was that their healer ran off. Her goggles lid on the ground where she had earlier been.

“P...Pod...” 3H stammered as she rushed forward on unsteady legs.

“...”

3H stumbled and crashed into the ground. But she quickly managed to get back up.

“Pod!”

“... affirmative...”

3H finally stopped running and breathed out. Closing her eyes where she stood at the edge of a broken bridge in the forest zone. The static was no longer so bad, she had managed to regain some level of control again. The healer stood there and just felt the wind as Pod 101 worked on finish with the preparations.

“3H?!”

2B and 9S had managed to finally catch up with her. Having noticed that she had run off after they finished killing those machines. The scanner having been the one to call out. The two now stood a few steps away from their friend.

“Don't come closer...” 3H warned softly.

“What's going on?” 9S pleaded to know.

3H let out a heavy shaky breath, before she slowly turned around.

“I can't fight it anymore... I got to close to the machines... It has fully spread now...”

2B's and 9S's breath hitched when 3H opened her eyes. Her pupils were glowing red.

“A logic virus...” 2B whispered.

“But how?... And what do you mean 'can't fight it anymore'?! Just what is going on?!” 9S demanded.

3H managed to give them a shaky smile.

“This is where we have to say goodbye...” 3H announced with an unsteady voice.

“Why? Can't we do anything?! We must be able to-” 9S tried desperately.

“Nines... there's nothing we can do...” 3H confirmed.

2B stood still for a bit, before she drew her sword. 9S quickly grabbed onto her arm.

“2B! Wait!”

“We have to put an end to her 9S...”

“But!”

“We can ask the bunker to check her back-up. This is-”

“That won't work” 3H suddenly interrupted.

“What?...” 2B mumbled as the grip she had of her sword loosened.

“I don't have a back-up.” 3H explained.

“What do you mean? All YORHA units have a back-up!” 9S tried.

“Only those connected to the server.” 3H stated.

“And all YORHA...” 9S tried, but trailed off.

The scanner and battle unit finally realized it. They had never seen 3H back up her memory at the terminals. Whenever they asked why, she would only say that her pod did that for her. Not knowing it was a lie.

“You... You aren't connected to the server...” 9S slowly mumbled in shock.

“Why 3H?...” 2B whispered.

This was probably the first time the battle unit wanted answers. Questioning what was in front of her. But 3H only continued to give them her smile as she started to explain the truth.

“Because I have been infected with a logic-virus since I was created.”

“What?!” 2B and 9S exclaimed together in disbelief.

“Unlike other times an android gets infected... I managed to stay sane. I could still tell who was my ally and who was my enemy. It was met with great interest, so they decided to keep me alive. But for the safety of others... I had to stay locked up as far away from everyone as possible. Commander was the only one who would give me a visit now and then.”

“And they couldn't allow you to connect to the server... scared that you would infect everyone...” 2B mumbled.

“Mn...” 3H answered with a nod.

“Then why... why did they send you with us?” 9S slowly asked, scared for the answer.

“As a test... they wanted to know for how long I could keep my sanity in the middle of battle. They wanted to know how much it would take before... before I broke...” 3H told them.

“But... but there's still a way to stop this, right?! You can still be saved, right?!” 9S desperately asked.

But 3H only shook her head. Pod 101 suddenly floated closer to her and slowly gave her something.

“This body is the only one I have... The thing about not being able to equip weapons is a lie too... I'm merely forbidden from equipping a weapon. But my pod have been holding onto one for this situation.” 3H explained as she held the black dagger she had been given in both hands.

“3H... please...” 9S begged as he slowly stepped forward.

3H looked down at the dagger she was holding and turned it towards her chest, where her core could be found. The healer then looked back up at the other two and smiled, tears could now be found in her eyes.

“It was a lot of fun... being with you two... Thank you” 3H whispered weakly.

“3H!!!” 9S and 2B screamed out as they both launched themselves forward.

But they weren't fast enough. 3H pierced her own chest with the dagger in her hand and let herself fall over the edge. Into the raging river below. The two androids were then just standing there. Not really believing what they had just witnessed. Pod 101 were still for a bit. Before it floated over to the edge and landed. The other two pods didn't understand why it did that. But didn't question it either.

“Pod... contact command...” 2B suddenly said with a low distant voice after some time in silence.

Pod 043 did as asked and 6O answered.

“Patch me through to the Commander... I have something to report...” 2B explained.

“Got it 2B! Just wait a little bit!” 6O happily said, oblivious to the situation.

A few moments later and the Commander was the one speaking.

“Did something happen?” Commander asked, as stern as ever.

9S just stood and stared in silence. He wasn't able to say a thing. 2B paused for a bit before she spoke.

“3H... is dead...”

The Commander was silent for quite some time, before she finally spoke again in a low voice.

“I... I see... what happened?”

“Logic-virus... she... killed herself...”

“Is there... anything left?”

“... no...”

“...”

“Commander...”

“Come back to the Bunker... get some rest...”

“Yes Commander...”

“What about Pod 101?”

“It has turned itself off.”

“I see...”

“Shall we bring it back?”

“No... let it stay where it is...”

“Commander?”

“Let it stay with 3H”

“... yes Commander...”


	5. Never again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S didn't know what to think after having read the journal found withing Pod 101. The only thing he knew, was that he couldn't accept it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter! XD

9S sat there and just stared at the last piece of text in front of him. The last thing Pod 101 had written down before turning off.

_Tactical Support Unit 101 has confirmed the death of YORHA Unit Number 3 Type H. But despite having confirmed it... this pod can't accept it. Why did YORHA Unit 3H have to die? They have never hurt anyone. They didn't deserve this. This pod just can't accept this._

_Can't accept the fact that this pod will never again have to drag them out of bed so they got up on time._

_Never again watch them sit on the floor in their room making another unnecessary accessory that this pod had to wear._

_Never again listen to the Commander scolding them for being late or forgetting something._

_Never again having to remind them that emotions were prohibited._

_Never again having to watch YORHA Unit 2B and YORHA Unit 9S help them get out of another bush they got stuck in while trying to hide._

_Never again hearing them laugh._

_Never again seeing them smile._

_Never again... never again receiving a flower crown._

_I will never again be able to watch her make one of those crowns for us. She looked so happy when doing them. Always making sure to make one for all of us. But who will do that now? Who will make me a flower crown? I... I want... I want her to make me a flower crown again..._

9S closed the log. The tears burned in his eyes and the pain in his chest was just too unbearable. Too familiar. Pod 153 didn't really know what to do. Fearing that this was going to make things even worse. But the scanner suddenly stood up.

“Pod, help me look”

Pod 153 was at first not certain what 9S had asked for. Look for what? But then it realized and was soon busy helping its unit to search for 3H's body. They both knew it was to be there somewhere. They just didn't know the exact position. So it took them quite some time to find the healer's body. That had gotten very damaged and almost unidentifiable after so many years in the raging river.

9S took the body and Pod 101 to the castle's throne room. After having cleared out the remaining machines of course. The baby-bed that was still there got removed and the scanner then placed 3H on the platform. It didn't take long before he was working on repairing the body with parts he found. Always making sure they were safe to use. For how long he worked on repairing the body of his old friend, the scanner didn't care to know. The revenge and hate had taken a backseat in his mind. The scanner unit too busy with trying to revive this friend of his.

Once 9S was finally done with the repairs on both 3H and Pod 101, he tried to restart them. But no matter how many times or how he tried... neither showed even a sign of waking up. The scanner was then just sitting there. Staring at the healer who was just lying there. The android didn't lash out, didn't scream or shout. He just sat there in silence for some time. Before he suddenly stood up and left. He just left.

Not that long after, 9S was back with working towards his revenge. Working towards killing every machine he came across. Working towards finally getting to kill A2. How all that went... well... We all know what happened by now. But something that hadn't been expected happened too.

9S slowly opened his eyes. Not fully certain what was going on. Slowly he realized that he was lying in a field of flowers. The android laid still for some time. Just staring at the sky above him. Pod 153 suddenly floated over to him and said something. It sounded so very distant at first, but soon he could hear again.

“Pod... what happened?...” 9S asked with a raspy voice.

“Nines!”

Pod 153 hadn't been able to answer before a familiar voice had called out and 9S flew up. The moment he sat up was the moment someone tackled him back down onto the ground.

“2B!”

9S was both stunned and shocked. But relief soon took over and he hugged her back.

“I'm glad that it worked”

2B let go and sat up on the ground beside the scanner, who slowly sat back up and stared at the person he had heard speaking.

“3H?...”

9S couldn't believe his eyes. Not far away at all sat 3H weaving a flower crown. He now noticed that everyone was wearing one. Pod 101 floating close to its designated unit. Holding a bunch of flowers. Wanting to help out. The healer gave him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Until he remembered something.

“But how? You didn't wake up no matter what I tried!” 9S exclaimed.

“I just needed some time to reboot.” 3H chuckled as she returned to weaving a flower crown.

“It seems that Pod 101 had saved our back-ups to its own memory when the Bunker got destroyed.” 2B added.

“Eh?” was the only answer 9S could give.

“It took quite a bit of work from Pod 042 and Pod 153 to find those though.” 3H then explained.

9S was silent for a bit and stared at them, before he let out a heavy sigh. 3H was finally done with the crown and placed it on the scanner's head. Giving him a smile when he looked at her. The scanner soon smiling too. They didn't say anything more about it. Instead, they just laid down among the flowers and watched the sky. Enjoying the calm peace had brought them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just me who gets emotional when reading the last thing Pod 101 had written in the journal?... Just me?... Okay... I shall go and cry in a corner then...
> 
> Anyway! I did give them a happy ending! Unlike a certain Yoko Taro...) I just hope it was a good ending XD


End file.
